Let No Man Put Asunder
| image = File:Rdr_put_asunder00.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Outside of Coot's Chapel | end = Old Fellow's Rest | prereqs = Complete Obstacles in Our Path | giver = Alma Horlick | location = | rewards = | previous = Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: "Obstacles in Our Path" | next = None | image2 = Image:Rdr_put_asundermap.jpg | caption2 = Click to enlarge. }} is a Stranger side-mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Outside Coot's Chapel, Marston meets an old woman named Alma Horlick whose soon-to-be husband, Peter, has disappeared on her wedding day. She asks Marston to go and retrieve Peter from the Armadillo Saloon, where he works as a musician. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "Obstacles in Our Path" Mission Objectives After speaking with Alma Horlick, the player must: *Ride to Armadillo Saloon and speak to Alan Harling about Peter Turner. *Decide whether to give him money or help him with his wife, Rose. *Intimidate Rose into returning to her husband, or hogtie and return her physically.↑ *Use Harling's information to finally locate Peter Turner. :↑Only applies if player decides to help Harling. Mission Details Your first step is to search for Peter at the saloon in Armadillo. When you get there you meet a man who says he hasn't seen Peter in quite a while, but is willing to tell you where you may find him (for a price). You can either pay the man $5 or help him by convincing his wife to take him back. His wife can be found at the Armadillo train station waiting for a train. When you approach her becomes clear that the wife will not return to the husband without some further "persuasion." You can either threaten her or hogtie her and return her to the husband. Doing any of these options will result in a -100 score in Honor. Alternatively, by running the woman over with a horse, you can fail the mission and forcibly move the woman without any honor penalty. Roughly 7 in-game days later, the mission can be retaken, and strangely enough the woman will be in the same place she was left. This forces the mission to accept that the woman has been returned and allow you to continue without any honor penalty. This glitch does not work 100% of the time. Once you have either paid the man or returned his wife, he will direct you to look for Peter at Odd Fellow's Rest. Proceed to Odd Fellow's Rest, where you find a tombstone of Peter. If you're having trouble finding it, just look at the mini-map where it will be marked with a "?" like all Stranger side-missions. Trivia *Peter Turner's headstone has the caption "HE'LL NEVER DANCE WITH ANOTHER." This is likely a reference to the Beatles song I Saw Her Standing There. *Interestingly, during the Undead Nightmare, both Alma Horlick and Peter Turner appear as 'Boss' undead (in the Coot's Chapel and Odd Fellow's Rest cemeteries respectively) while the player is completing the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner". Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- es:Que_no_lo_separe_el_hombre Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player